


A Change Of Mind

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen, Fluff, Getting Together, Jimus Interruptus, M/M, That gets removed, VERY mild sexytimes, all clothes remain on, except for Cullen's armour, mentions of withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Cullen gave Maxwell Trevelyan an answer in Haven. In Skyhold, he reserves the right to change his mind.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	A Change Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Dragon Age fluff. It's been a while.

“Well. Yell, scream, say something, anything.”

Maxwell’s chin jutted out defiantly as he waited for Cullen’s reply. For his part, Cullen sighed and scrubbed his face with both hands.

“Inquisitor…” He swallowed and looked down at the work on his desk. He wasn’t really seeing it, he just needed another moment to try and pull together the thoughts Maxwell had scattered to the four winds. “What I said before, in Haven…”

“You meant it,” Maxwell said, clenching his jaw and trying to ignore the lump growing in his throat.

“Yes,” Cullen replied then he shook his head. “No. I mean, yes, I meant it back then. Inquisitor… Maxwell… I wasn’t in a good place back then. You… you know why.”

Maxwell frowned. “What do you mean?” His eyes widened. “Wait… the lyrium?”

Cullen sighed and nodded. “I was still… Lyrium…” His shoulders sagged and he licked his lips. “Lyrium use, the way the Templars take it… it dulls certain senses. Between the withdrawal and the… the recovery of those senses, I was…” He smiled in a self-deprecating manner. “A mess. One who was apparently doing a very good job of not appearing that way on the surface.”

Maxwell felt the now familiar concern for Cullen rear up. “But you’re okay now?”

Cullen’s smile turned wry. “Mostly. The… the worst of it is over, at least.”

“So…” Maxwell began then found himself unable to continue.

“So, the answer I gave you back then...” Cullen drew in a breath and let it out again. “Is no longer correct.”

It took Maxwell a moment to parse his way through that and when he did, he felt hope flare within him. “You mean…?”

Cullen pulled off his gloves and dropped them onto his desk. He stepped around the desk and came to stand in front of Maxwell where he was positioned in the middle of the room. He raised a hand and cupped Maxwell’s cheek.

“I mean that if I… I haven’t lost my chance, I’d… I’d like another opportunity to answer that question.”

Maxwell leaned into Cullen’s touch. He then laughed softly. “I can’t even remember precisely what I asked back then.”

Cullen smiled as well. “I think you wanted to know if there could be anything between us.”

“And can there?”

Cullen nodded then leaned forward. “Yes.” He closed the gap and kissed him.

Maxwell made a soft sound and pressed into the kiss. He didn’t have much experience with this and he was afraid it showed. If it did, Cullen didn’t seem to mind and from the way he kissed, he certainly had more experience than Maxwell did. He didn’t realise that Cullen had been moving them backwards until his back hit the wood of one of the doors. He gasped into Cullen’s mouth when he suddenly had every inch of the Commander’s body pressed against his own. He pulled Cullen closer then gasped for another, less pleasant reason.

He tore his mouth away. “Cullen,” he gasped.

Cullen made an indistinct noise as he shifted his attention to kissing his way along Maxwell’s jawline. Maxwell melted a bit at that before he remembered why he’d stopped kissing the other man.

“Your armour,” he managed.

Cullen pulled away a little. “What about it?”

“It has to go,” Maxwell demanded. “It’s very pokey.”

Cullen looked down at his cuirass then chuckled softly. “It’s kind of meant to be.”

Maxwell scowled and reached for the straps. “We’re not on a battlefield right now, Cullen, and I want to be able to kiss you without being poked by random pieces of metal.”

Cullen’s smile was something that Maxwell wanted to see over and over again. “That can be arranged.”

It took a little more work than normal since Maxwell kept sneaking his fingers under the metal and distracting Cullen but soon enough, the furred coat was tossed back onto the desk and the various bits of armour Cullen wore lay scattered at their feet. Maxwell thought Cullen looked smaller and far gentler without his armour and he liked that.

“Better?” Cullen asked.

Maxwell nodded, eager now to get back to the kissing. “Much.”

“Good.” 

Maxwell only had enough time to see the glint in Cullen’s eyes before he suddenly found himself being lifted up and pressed back against the door again. He wrapped his legs around Cullen’s waist almost by instinct and bit back a moan and a shudder at the feeling of the man he’d loved almost since the first time he’d set eyes on him being pressed so intimately against him.

“Maxwell?”

He blinked and realised that Cullen had said his name more than once. “M’okay,” he hurriedly assured him. He blushed. “Just… never really done this before.”

Cullen blinked and would have pulled back if Maxwell hadn’t wrapped himself around the man more tightly. “You’ve never…”

“Well, not never,” Maxwell admitted. “Just… not like this. You know what Circles are like.”

A complicated expression settled on Cullen’s face for a moment before he smiled wryly. “That I do.”

“But this is good,” Maxwell said eagerly. “Very, very good.”

The amusement that now grew on Cullen’s face was fond and happy and Maxwell’s somewhat addled mind thought that happy looked very good on Cullen.

“Perhaps I can make it a bit better,” Cullen said with a confidence that Maxwell adored and wanted to keep to himself.

Cullen rocked his hips a little and Maxwell’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. He moaned and then hauled Cullen in so he could kiss him some more. Neither of them heard the door to the battlements open.

“Reports from Sister Nightinga-ahhh! I’m going, I didn’t see anything, nothing is happening here.”

Cullen turned his head just in time to see the door close again behind Jim. He sighed and let his forehead fall down onto Maxwell’s shoulder. “Well, it’ll be all over Skyhold by morning,” he said ruefully.

Maxwell bit his bottom lip. “Do you mind?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer to that question.

Cullen raised his head and let him see that rueful tone extended to his smile. “Well, I’m not a fan of my personal life being fodder for gossips but I’m not going to change my mind, Maxwell.”

Maxwell let out a relieved breath. “Good.” He was then very confused when Cullen slowly lowered him and let him get his feet underneath him. “What… Cullen?”

“Let’s take this upstairs,” Cullen said gesturing towards the ladder. “That way we won’t be interrupted.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened at the implication and he nearly tripped over Cullen’s armour in his haste to get to the ladder. Cullen’s laughter chased him as he climbed and he could hear the man collecting his armour and setting it on the desk. He then followed Maxwell up to the loft and pulled him into his arms again.

“Can we go back to what we were doing?” Maxwell blurted out. “I liked that.”

Cullen blushed and ducked his head for a moment then Maxwell let out a yelp as he was lifted up again and carried backwards until his back hit the stone wall.

“Like this?” Cullen asked, leaning in.

Maxwell nodded happily and pulled Cullen back into the kisses he liked so much.


End file.
